User talk:Relyk/Contest/Maze
Start signing if you even want a chance to try-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 05:11, 17 August 2008 (EDT) so what are we exactly trying to do...?follow pages through the wiki?Snipey lizard 10:06, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :That's for you to figure out.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:30, 17 August 2008 (EDT) QQ. And I am an admin btw... -- 00:16, 19 August 2008 (EDT) I have gotten quite far, but i cant tell whether i just aint seeing other path, or whether you just haven't made one yet :)[[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 09:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) lol at me not being able to enter. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:40, 19 August 2008 (EDT) : Do it anyway :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 09:44, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Argh, i'm stuck :( [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 14:09, 19 August 2008 (EDT) U can enter Godbox, ur not Godliest-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 18:22, 19 August 2008 (EDT) I dont get it what exactly do we do? btw, i know thr coding for this wiki really well, here's an example--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:14, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :ooh, i get it, this will be fun.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:37, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::i still dont get this at all. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 22:53, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :: well done tock..*Claps* the first bits are fairly easy :) it gets much harder as you go on :P [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 08:29, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::I have to get more creative.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 08:31, 20 August 2008 (EDT) Done Im gonna wait a bit for some more people to join.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:40, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :This contest is boring D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:41, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::Ur boring, CONTEST STARTS NOW.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:51, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::I rather make a build or something :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:53, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, effort isn't ur style-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 04:25, 22 August 2008 (EDT) I DONT GET IT What am i supposed to do /slitwritsts -Jax010 12:57, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Won already Didn't I?-- The Gates Assassin 16:43, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Nope-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 04:15, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::Omfg how did u get that anyways lol. Pretty ingenious, never would have thought someone would try that >.< But yeah, u have to show the complete path, it is WAAYYYYY longer than that. Ill think of something else to award u.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 04:22, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Meh, i will post my answer if i still can, i think i got most of the pages and the hidden ones :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 16:13, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::...what?-- The Gates Assassin 17:16, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::You "cheated"-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 18:12, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Special:Whatlinkshere is always a help. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 19:10, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I cant be bothered, this is to hard to link together every single page i find. [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 19:26, 22 August 2008 (EDT) i didnt enter, can i still post my solution and not get a prize? I is 19pxEnter my contest! 19:56, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Nah i just removed that. obsolete-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:46, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::so i can enter? I is 19pxEnter my contest! 23:12, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::yeah-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 00:36, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Winners Give me IGN-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 00:41, 23 August 2008 (EDT) :Am i a winner :O hope so IGN: Azula Arance [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 08:19, 23 August 2008 (EDT)